Don't Judge A Person By Their Parents
by santa-does-exist
Summary: People are never who they seem, especially these days.    -I own nothing except for the plot and O/C's-
1. Welcome To Camp

Annabeth runs up to me. "Meera, we just got four in."

I sigh and stand up. I really hate her. I straighten my favorite yellow jean skirt that goes 4 inches above my knees and my light pink tank top. I make sure the leather pouch is still attached to the belt loop on my right hip. I slip back on my white flats and flip my long wheat colored braid over my shoulder. I follow her to the Thalia's Tree and there's a big crowd. We fight our way through and there are four boys there, maybe 17 or so. Annabeth motions to me. "This is Meera. She'll show you guys around."

The blonde steps forward. "Wait, why are we here?"

Annabeth pats my back. "Ask her."

She runs off towards the beach and I turn to them. "So do you guys know where you are?"

The blonde shakes his head. "We have no idea! We-"

I hold up a hand and look around. "Come with me, let's not talk about this in front of everyone." I motion for them to follow me and run across camp to the edge of the woods. I stop and they come panting. These guys are going to need some serious training. I lean against a tree. "Okay. Now tell me."

The one with spiked hair glances at the blonde. "Well we were at our recording studio in LA recording a new song. All of a sudden our body guard walked in. He grabbed Kendall" He motions to the blonde. "And started shaking him. Our producer all of a sudden ripped off his pants and attacked him. He had these weird…goat legs. He told Kelly something about saving us. We ran out and Kelly put us in a private jet. Kendall freaked out as soon as it left the ground. We crashed in the woods. Some big bull thing has been chasing us for the past two days. Then we showed up here."

I looked at the ground, a big bull. I know exactly what they're talking about. My back tingles. All of the grass within a foot of my feet is now an inch taller than the rest and a lot greener. "That's it?"

I hear the clip-clopping of horse hooves and look up. A fat satyr is right in front of me. A smile spreads across my face. "Rock!"

I tackle hug him and he pats my back. "Hey there Meera."

I step back and look at the guys. The tallest one points at him. "That's our producer."

Rock motions to them. "They were my mission."

I lean back against my tree. "Okay so tell me your names."

Rock pointed to the one with spiked brown hair. "That's Logan." He pointed to the blonde. "Kendall." He pointed to the short Hispanic one. "Carlos." He pointed to the tallest one. "And James."

I nod at Rock. "So you have any idea who the parents are?"

He crosses his arms. "Well Kendall's is the dad, Carlos's is the dad, James's is the mom and Logan's is the mom."

I look at each one. "Well we should know by campfire tonight."

Kendall raises one of his eyebrows. "Know what? What the hell is going on?"

I narrow my eyes a him. "First of all, you best _not_ get attitude-y with me. Second, I was getting to that. This is Camp Half-Blood-"

He glares at me. "Which is?"

I feel the bark of the tree against my skin and I calm down. "A camp for kids that are half-god. As in one mortal parent, one godly parent. As in Greek gods."

Carlos looks from the ground to me. "How do we know who our god parent is?"

I glance at all of them. "They claim you. You'll get their symbol above your head and it tells us which cabin you belong to. There's a cabin for every god."

James kicked at the dirt. "So if the Greek gods are real, does that mean all of those monsters are too?"

I felt my back tingle. "Yeah."

I glance at the sky. It's close to dinner. "Rock, show them around, will you? I've got to go talk to Percy, I just realized something."

Rock points to James. "Take him with you, I hate him."

I smile at Rock. "Satyrs aren't supposed to hate anyone."

He rolls his eyes. "Well I hate him." He clops towards the cabins and the other three follow him.

I start walking towards the beach and I hear James following me. He comes up beside me. "So when do we find out who our parent is?"

I keep looking ahead of me. "It could be anytime. Most likely before curfew tonight."

He stays silent and we walk up to the beach. Percy and Annabeth are making out. I kick Percy in the back. "Sorry to interrupt but I have to talk to you."

Annabeth stands up and gets into my personal space. "You got a problem plant girl?"

I push her and she stumbles back. Percy is now standing. "Yeah, I've got a big problem with you! Ever since you got to redesign Olympus you seem to think that you're better than everyone else! But we all know about what goes on between you and your father in reality."

She screams and tackles me. We fall onto the sand and Percy and James are trying to pry us off of each other. I reach into the leather pouch on my hip and take out my weapon. I roll on top of her and put the dagger to her neck. "Annabeth, you keep seeming to forget that I was trained by one of the best demigods. Oh wait, that was your little boyfriend, Percy! I'm tired of you always pushing me around. I may not be one of the best fighters, or one of the smartest demigods, or even the best in my own cabin. But I'm better than you."

Percy grabbed my arm. "Meera, stop. What did you need to talk to me about?"

I stood up and Annabeth rubbed her throat. I put my dagger back in my leather pouch. "We just got four new ones. None of them have been have been claimed and they're 17. You might want to get to talking with your dad."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll see them after dinner."

I look at Annabeth and she runs towards the cabins. James glances at Percy. "Wait, aren't the gods, like, related? Isn't that kind of incest?"

I giggle. "No. If someone from for example the Ares cabin and someone from the Hephaestus cabin dated it's fine. If two kids from like the Hermes cabin dated it would be just gross. The gods are related, but not really. Does that make any sense?"

James nods. "I got it."

I hear the dinner bell. "Dinner time."

Percy walks towards the cabins. I lead James to the pavilion. We walk in and almost everyone is already there. Carlos is sitting at the Hermes table. He must've gotten claimed when he was with Rock. James touches my arm. "Wait, who's your god parent?"

I glance at my green nails. "Demeter. Goddess of grain and agriculture."

I see a light and I look up just in time to see a dove fading above James's head. He looks up and swats at it. "What the hell?"

I grab his wrist. "You have just been claimed."

He frowns. "What?"

I smile, thank the gods. "You are a son of Aphrodite."

His hazel eyes light up. "Sweet!"

Piper stands from the Aphrodite table and puts one of her hands on James's shoulder. "I can take him from here."

I smile at her. "Thanks."

I walk over to the Demeter table and sit between Leah and Damien. Damien's light blue eyes flick to me and back to his plate. Leah's long dark brown hair was down for once. I load my plate and walk over to the fire. I scrape some of it into the flames and walk back to my table. I glance at James. How didn't I know that he was Aphrodite's kid? It's so obvious! I mean, he's…well…beautiful. I stare at my food.

I stand and Leah raises an eyebrow. I shake my head and walk out of the pavilion. I feel everyone's eyes on my back. As a camp counselor I'm supposed to be a role model. I walk into the woods and venture though the woods which is never advised for a child of Demeter. Our scent is always mistaken for a Satyr and we get attacked by monsters. I feel the leaves of the trees caress my skin. "Gods, he doesn't like you like that Rain. He's a son of Aphrodite, he can have any girl he wants. And if he can have any girl he wants, why would he choose a daughter of Demeter? Maybe Annabeth is right. I'm just plant girl." I stop. I'm too deep in the woods. I turn around. Which way is camp? I move a little faster. I trip and fall. I hear a rustle behind me. After 7 years at camp I've learned rustles are never good. I squint my eyes in the dark. I scream at the top of my lungs. That is a humongous scorpion. I back up and get to my feet. I feel my back tingle again. I really hate monsters. I stretch out my arms to try and scare it away but my hands each touch a tree. It's a good thing Chiron isn't here. I will the roots to come out of the ground. They rise about 60 feet into the air. I imagine them tying the giant scorpion up. They comply and the scorpion is unable to move. Tighten. The scorpion shrieks. I fight the urge to run. I imagine the scorpion being raised into the air and slammed back into the ground. I watch as it works. It shrieks again. I think I'm going to pass out. I run towards it and as soon as my hands leave the trees the roots begin to retreat. I take out my dagger and stab it in it's neck. The knife catches in the chink of armor. The scorpion dissolves into dust and everything goes black.


	2. I Love Bamboo

Something cold touches my forehead. I bolt upright and my fingers wrap around something. My eyes flutter open. Damn. It's only Chiron. Damn. It's Chiron. I take my hands from his neck and lean back on my pillows. I'm just in the house.

I hear a chuckle. "And that is why you don't do that Chiron."

I look over and Percy is sitting next to my bed. He has bags under his eyes and he looks like he hasn't slept in a week. "Hey Percy."

Chiron grumbles and walks away rubbing his neck. Percy smiles. "That new Aphrodite kid has it bad."

I cross my arms. "Has what bad?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "He's been in here everyday checking on you."

I frown. "How long have I been here? Unconscious?"

He pats my leg. "Only a week, not like last time."

I groan. The Demeter cabin is probably in chaos. "How's the cabin?"

Percy smiles. "Quit changing the subject."

I stare at the little flower next to my bed. It's wilting. I reach out and lightly touch one of the petals and the colors become more vibrant and it grows more buds. "No he doesn't."

Percy frowns. "Yes he does."

I throw one of the ten pillows at his face and of course hit him straight on. He's prepared for sword fights but no flying pillows. "No he doesn't."

He throws it back but I catch it. "Yes he does Meera!"

I stare at the pillow in my lap. "He's a son of Aphrodite, he could have any girl he wanted. I'm just a stupid daughter of Demeter, no one cares about us." Thunder rumbles and I stare at the ceiling. "Shut up mom, you know it's true."

I hear the squeak of the door opening more and see a girl of about 5"3' with curly black hair down to her hips and eyes the blueish green color of the ocean. She has on a Daughtry t-shirt and black cargo shorts and a big backpack. "I wouldn't be talkin' so mean to the gods, they don't tend to be real nice." She pulls up a chair and sits on the other side of my bed. "As soon as I heard you was back in the infirmary I came a runnin' back. Well, sailin' anyway."

I smile. "Well not everyone can be buddy buddy with the gods." I hug her. "I missed you so much! Every since you finished that last quest you haven't come back!"

She pushes me back onto my pillows. "You've gotta rest up. Now what got y'all back in here? Haven't you visited the infirmary 'nough already?"

I roll my eyes. "It wasn't anything bad, I promise."

She smiles. "Come on, tell Ani what happened."

I groan. "Fine. Well it started yesterday about an hour before dinner. Four new ones showed up, about 17. I guess they're a band or something. Rock was their protector. One is a son of Hermes, one is a son of Aphrodite-"

Percy clears his throat. "One is a son of Athena and-" He smiles at Ani. "We have a new brother."

She claps her hands. "Yay!"

I sigh. "Anyways, I wasn't very hungry so I went and walked through the woods." Ani gasps. "I got in too far and I tried to find my way back. I tripped on something and there was a gigantic scorpion. I kind of trapped it with roots and stabbed it with my knife. But after that I must have passed out."

Percy and Ani nod. Percy hands me a cup of water. "You used up your energy controlling the plants. You'll build up your stamina. Trust me, remember a couple weeks ago when I made that cool whirlpool? It took me three days to get back my strength."

I drink the water and hand him the empty glass. "I need to go do something."

Ani pulls the blankets off of me. I'm wearing an orange camp half-blood t-shirt and jean shorts. My bare feet hit the ground and I take a step forward. My legs collapse. Ani and Percy catch me. Percy lifts me up. "You aren't ready."

I yank out of his grip. "I just need to get to the grass."

We walk out and my bare feet touch the soft green growth. I immediately feel refreshed and strong. Ani gasps. "Meera, I dunno how else to say this but…you're green!"

I look at my hands. Holy crap! My skin is glowing green! "This is awesome." They stare at me. "You know what, I'm going to go to do some archery. If you guys want to come feel free."

They look at each other and take of running towards the Poseidon cabin. Poseidon kids hate archery. Actually, so do the Demeter kids. Oh well. I start walking towards the archery field. One of the newer Apollo kids sees me and he runs and fetches me my practice bow and arrows. I reach them and he hands them to me. "Thanks."

He nods. "Your target is ready. But be careful, the Aphrodite kids are here."

I smile. "Have I ever hit a person without meaning to?"

I walk in front of my target and aim my arrow. Release. Dead center. Release. Dead center. Release. Dead center. I look at the Aphrodite kids and they're staring at me. "Do you guys need something?"

They all turn and try to hold their bows. I look for James. He's doing it all wrong. I walk over and he smiles. "You feeling better?"

I roll my eyes. "I was until I saw what a terrible archer you are. You're holding the bow wrong." I position the bow in his hands and lift his arms. I tap his ankles. "Your feet are too close together." He moves them apart and I hand him an arrow. "James, the feathers can't get in the way or else you can't hit correctly. My god these are beginner's arrows!" After 20 minutes of re-positioning he pulls back the arrow and hits the target. "At least you hit it. Not the center but the target."

He frowns. "Sorry but I'm only a son of Aphrodite."

My eyes start to sting. I whip around and start towards my cabin. He catches my arm. "What did I say?"

I yank my arm back. "One of the bravest girls I've ever known was in the Aphrodite cabin. Being a child of Aphrodite shouldn't be an excuse for you guys not to learn to fight, it should be a reason for you to try harder."

I run to my cabin. The five other children of Demeter watch me as I go through the door next to the bathroom. I run down the stairs into the counselor's room. It's basically a big hole in the ground but there are dozens of plants and roots everywhere. I collapse on my bed and cry into my pillow. Silena. So brave, so beautiful, so kind, so unique. I miss you so much. I wipe my eyes and look around at the large room. Everything is green. I walk back up the stairs. I look at Leah. "I'll be with Anidori."

I run across the circle and knock on the door of the Poseidon cabin. The blonde opens it, Kendall. "Um…hello?"

I push past him and see Anidori next to the repaired water spring. "Meera? What are you doing here? Have you been crying? What happened?"

She stands and wraps her arms around me. I cry into her shoulder. "Silena."

I hear one short sob from her. I feel strong arms wrap around Ani and I and I smell the familiar scent of sea salt from both of them. I hear the door shut. I pull away from Ani and Percy. "I need to...to…"

Percy hugs me and rubs my back. He hums very off tune and I inhale his ocean scent. Thunder rumbles. I pull away. "I need to get away from here, away from this camp. The gods hate me, they always have."

Anidori pats my back. "No they don't, Demeter doesn't hate you."

I step away from her touch. "She's cursed me with these abilities. She knows I'll just get myself into trouble. The gods have always made my life difficult. Sending monster after monster to chase me as soon as I step off camp. The only god that has never been outright mean to me is Apollo."

I run out of the cabin and head for the Aphrodite cabin. I need to find Piper. I wipe most of my tears and straighten my clothes. I knock on the door and Drew opens it. "Ugh, what do you want?"

I clear my throat. "I need to talk with Piper."

She smirks. "Piper is…busy."

I roll my eyes. "Let me in Drew, or there is going to be some problems."

She moves out of the way and I step in. I cough as I'm engulfed in the scent of perfume. "This perfume is hurtful to plants you know." I walk over to the dying bamboo shoot against the wall. I touch the leaves and it immediately grows about four inches. I turn around and look at all twenty or so teenagers. "I need to talk to Piper. Now someone get her for me."

One of the smaller girls with light brown hair and light blue eyes takes off somewhere. I turn back to the plant and touch the leaves. It regains it's natural colors and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and there's Piper and coming out of the back room with, James?

Piper wipes some of the tears off of my face. "What's wrong Meera?"

I glance at the other kids. I don't care if they hear. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving tomorrow."

Her eyes dance with excitement. "You finally got a quest?"

I laugh half-heartedly. "Hell no. I'm just leaving."

Drew puts a hand on my shoulder and pretends to care. "Dear, running won't help."

I chuckle. "Drew, you should know not to touch me." I lift my hand and the bamboo plant shoots up and wraps around her neck and lifts her off the ground. "I let very few people touch me. And as for your little comment, I suggest you learn to keep your mouth shut."

I lower my hand and the bamboo goes back to normal. Drew collapses onto the floor choking.

Piper grabbed my wrist. "Meera, you should go down to the beach."

I frown. "Why?"

She mouths 'Leo'.

I nod and my gaze lingers on James. He smiles and I turn and walk out of the cabin. I sprint towards the beach and have a mini panic attack when my feet hit the sand. I stop and take a deep breath. There's not any monsters here. I walk towards the 15 year old boy sitting in the sand. His black hair was messed up and his orange shirt, cargo shorts and running shoes all smeared with grease.

I sat next to him. "Ever hear of this thing, it's called soap. It gets grease off so your clothes aren't dirty."

I ruffle his hair and he rolls his brown eyes. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

I looked out onto the ocean and he slips his hand into mine. "What's up? Usually you're in your bunker or hunting for girls that will talk to you."

He sighs. "Isn't the ocean beautiful?"

I wrinkled my nose. "Not really. I mean, a little bit of water is okay but there's just too much. I don't like sand either."

He squeezes my hand. "So got a boyfriend yet?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Why?"

He kicked at some sand. "Well those new guys showed up. I just figured when you left with them…yeah that sounded a lot better in my head."

I sigh. "Leo Valdez, you are a special."

H turns toward me, taking his hand from mine. "I'm special? Look at you, you can make plants do whatever you want, you're the best archer and healer-"

"And you're very swift and an amazing fighter."

I my head and jump up. "Jason!"

I run to him and jump into his arms. He spins us around and sets me on the ground. "Heard you got hurt, I came to see if you were okay."

I took his hands. "I'm fine! Hey, I need to talk to you about something."

He sits on the sand. "Shoot."

I look over and Leo is gone. I sit cross-legged across from him, my back to the cabins. "Well let's say you liked a guy. Wait, scratch that. You liked a girl. But she was in the Aphrodite cabin and insanely pretty. You want to get to know them but you're not sure what to say. You have a best girl friend who you know really likes you and you don't want to hurt her but you know that she can tell when you like someone."

Jason stares into my eyes with his sky blue ones. "Well first of all please make it easier to understand next time. I would tell my friend that they are my friend but I'm going to date people. I would go to the person I like's room naked and seduce them into having sex with me, get her pregnant so she could never leave me and marry her."

I dissolve into a fit of giggles and Jason half-smiles. I calm down. "Well I know who not to go to for advice."

He looks shocked and hurt. "I give fantastic advice!"

"No, not really." Percy walks up and sits next to us. "What's up?"

Jason winks at me. "Meera here has a crush."

Percy looks at me in shock. "I was seriously starting to think that you didn't like guys _or_ girls. When did you have your last boyfriend?"

I smile mischievously. "I've never had a boyfriend. I've had plenty make-out sessions and such with some guys I met when I snuck out but no boyfriends."

Jason frowns. "Not even before you came here?"

I raise my defenses. "I was dropped off here when I was a baby. I don't know who my father is. I just know my mother, not that she's much help."

Their eyes flick to something above my head. Percy grabs my arm. "Hate to ruin your rant but I think we just found out who your dad is."


End file.
